El Día Menos Deseado
by 123456c
Summary: Eli, ha estado actuando diferente en cierto día, la razón?. Bien, pues todo se debe a un taruma...Continuación de "Una Foto, Un Trauma, Un Recuerdo"


**La Continuación De "Una Foto, Un Trauma, Un Recuerdo", otro fic...enserio se me están acabando las ideas...en fin gracias a todos por los apoyos en otros fics, en fin, gracias Karina por decirme que pronto actualizaras, ya estoy más tranquila, pero estoy algo inquieta para escribir, en fin. Nos leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

Eran la 3:00 Am de la madrugada en el refugio Shane, todos dormían tranquilamente, menos un peliazul que tenía una horrible pesadilla...

Sueño...

Un grupo de seis personas estaban matando a una pobre muchacha, mientras un chiquillo de 6 años era manchado de pies a cabeza por la sangre de su madre, estaba totalmente congelado, la mujer gritaba, los hombres reían mientras ese pequeñito presenciaba todo con horror, cuando uno de ellos le clavo un cuchillo en la cabeza a la mujer...

Fin del Sueño...

Eli despertó dando un suspiro, empapado de sudor, pero también de lagrimas, ese sueño, lo hizo llorar dormido, miro a todos lados y vio a sus babosas incluyendo a Burpy en sus camitas mirándolo con preocupación.

- No puede ser esto...Por Favor...Todos los días...Menos este. Lamento el ojiazul.

7:30 am...

El resto de la banda ya se había despertado, Pronto estaba cocinando, Trixie estaba en la computadora, y Kord en los videojuegos, e Eli estaba patrullando.

- Oigan no creen que Eli se esta tardando?. Pregunto Trixie.

- No es mucho que digamos, ademas siempre patrulla temprano. Menciono Kord, cuando Eli entro al refugio.

- Eli, llegaste justo a Tiempo para...Antes de que Pronto acabara, Eli lo interrumpió.

- No me interesa topoide. Dijo el peliazul totalmente frió, para salir al patio trasero, dejando a la banda extrañada.

- Qué le pasa?. Pregunto Kord, (saben esto de que Kord pregunte lo mismo se esta volviendo una costumbre).

- Pronto no tiene idea, solo le estaba avisando que el desayuno esta listo pero así responde, Pronto el "magnifico" merece más respeto. Dijo el topoide con avaricia.

- Solo podemos preguntarle a alguien. Dijo el Troll, Trixie, Kord y Pronto se miraron entre si para decir un nombre en especifico.

- Burpy. Dijeron los 3 al unisono.

Con Eli...

"Tenía que llegar", "Porque este día?", "Tenía que ser hoy", se repetía Eli mentalmente cuando lo llamo una dulce voz.

- Eli. Llamo Trixie.

- Hola Trix. Saludo el peliazul serio, pero parecía estar enojado por algo.

- Eli, m-me prestas a B-Burpy?. Pregunto la pelirroja nerviosa por como iba a responder o cual seria su reacción, pues Eli ese día parecía estar de muy malas.

- Claro Trixie. Dicho esto el peliazul le entrego a la babosa.

Con Burpy...

Trixie rápidamente se fue al refugio con una muy confundida infierno llamada Burpy, cuando entro, le dejaron acomodarse en la mesa del centro de la sala, viendo extrañada a los 3 miembros de la banda.

- Burpy tu sabes por que Eli esta así?. Pregunto la ojiverde, la infierno le envió una cara de "te interesa Eli?", haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja. - Quiero saber por que esta así!. Exclamo sonrojada, Burpy dejo esa sonrisita picarona y guió a la banda a la habitación del Shane, y señalo un calendario en una pared cerca de un reloj, la babosa señalo la fecha de ese mismo día, pero esta tenía algo escrito.

- El día que todo vuelve?. Pregunto Kord después de leer, ¿que volvía?, ¿por que ese día?, Burpy al ver los confundió más con uno de sus brazitos (esa cosita es tan leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenda!, quisiera poder tenerla, abrazarla, estrujarla, ponerla de color purpura x3, hay que cosita tan leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenda! x3), se golpeo la cara, entonces, salto hacia una mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, donde había una foto de él con su hermana, entonces señalo a Karina.

- Dices que debemos ir con Kari?. Pregunto Pronto.

- Claro!...Karina es muy cercana a Eli ya que es su hermana pequeña. Dijo Kord, la babosa asintió y sigilosamente, Trixie, Kord y Pronto fuero al garaje y tomaron sus meca y arrancaron, Eli estaba tan deprimido y metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho motores de mecas.

Con Kari...

Danna y El Caballero estaban en el refugio de la peliazul, contándole la historia de como fueron ayudados por su hermano.

- Wow...a eso le puedo llamar una persecución. Dijo la ojiazul.

- Aunque tenía miedo, debo admitir que fue emocionante. Menciono la pelirosa sonriendo.

- Ella fue un verdadero reto, fue muy astuta, fue...divertido. Dijo el castaño, aunque Karina les envió una mirada picara, haciendo que se sonrosaran, cuando escucharon motores de mecas, cuando los 3 salieron vieron a 3 miembros de la Banda de Shane.

- Chicos...que bueno verlos...alto, donde esta mi hermano. Pregunto Elia.

- De el te vinimos a halar. Menciono Kord.

- Pareciera como si odiara este día. Dijo Trixie, Karina entendió a que se referia.

- Es por que si odia este día. Dijo la peliazul.- P-Prefiere volver a luchar contra Blakk que vivir este día. Completo.

- Y que día es para que lo odie tanto?. Pregunto Danna confundida.

- Su cumpleaños. Dijo Elia.

- Y por que odiaria su propio cumpleaños?. Pregunto el Caballero confundido, ¿por que lo odiaria si era su día?.

- Trix lo sabe, Eli me conto, paso el mismo día que cumplio los 6 años, papá estaba aqui, cumpliendo su deber como Shane, protegiendo BajoTerra, Eli y yo...es otra historia...el estaba caminando con nuestra madre a casa, cuando fueron emboscados por 6 hombres con cuchillos, asesinos, ellos les robaron, pero eso no es lo peor, esos malditos...mataron a nuestra madre, de una forma brutal y cruel, Eli estuvo en primera fila para ver tal masacre, la sangre lo mancho de pies a cabeza...El tio Jimmo y yo fuimos a buscarlos, pero encontramos a un cadaver, y a Eli con los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, cubierto en sangre, arodillado, congelado, nuestro tio abuelo y yo lo llevamos a casa, estaba totalmente paralizado, no podía emitir palabra, estuvo así el mismo tiempo que tardo papá en llegar, nos explico todo con una voz debil y quebradiza y...fue la primera vez que vi que lagrimas salian de sus ojos, ni Burpy, ni Shaphira, ni el tio Jimmo, ni papá, ni yo sabiamos que decirle, jamas lo vi tan deprimido y llenl de miedo , logramos que lo olvidara, pero cada cumpleaños era otra persona, era frio, inexpresivo, más serio, y es por que este día es el que menos quiere vivr, lo odia con toda su alma, por que el recuerdo de la muerte de nuestra madre lo atormenta. Explico Karina con ganas de llorar, todos quedaron como estatual al oir esto, ¿Eli había pasado por tanto?.

- Oh Dios mio!. Exclamo Danna, si ella y los demas habían sufrido, pues Eli había pasado de las peores con esto, y con lo de su padre aun peor.

- Eli Shane es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido, se necesita corage para vivir con tal sufrimiento. Comento el caballero con lastima.

- El jamas me dijo lo que ocurrio despues, no ha sonreido en todo el día. Menciono Trixie. - Pero podemos animarlo. Dijo ezperanzada.

- Oiste lo que dijo Karina?, es imposible que despues de todo lo que haya pasado sonria hoy. Dijo Pronto.

- Pero hay que intentarlo, Burpy, Shaphira, intenten distraerlo, Kord tu busca un pastel, Danna invita a algunos amigos, Karina, Pronto ayudenme a decorar, Caballero si Eli va al refugio sin que sea la hora, intenta detenerlo, si esta lejos, llévalo. Dijo la pelirroja.

- Estamos deacuerdo. Dijeron todos en gesto militar (xD) aunque despues le enviaron una mirada picara.

- Algo me dice que la chica camara esta enamorada de cierto Shane. Dijo Danna haciendo sonrojar a Trixie.

- Yo?!., n-no es c-cierto. Nego la ojiverde desviando la mirada.

- Claaaaaaro Trixie. Dijo Kord sarcasticamente, las babosas en los hombros de cada lanzador le empezaron a chillar acusadoramente.

- Las babosas dicen que lo admitas Trixie. Dijo Karina haciendola sonrojar aun mas.

- Me gusta Eli. Susurro Trix tan bajito que solo Bluster pudo escucharla.

- Que dijiste Trix?, perdon pero no te escuchamos. Dijo Danna acercándose burlonamente, los demás hicieron lo mismo, dejando a la ojiverde sin escapatoria.

- BIEN, BIEN, SI ME G-GUSTA E-ELI!. grito Trixie a los 4 vientos, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

- Si, si ya era obvio que gustas mucho de mi hermano pero en fin...hagamoslo. Dijo Karina.

Con Eli...

El peliazul seguía en el patio trasero, lamentado ese día, pero dos chillidos lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

- Amiguitas...Dijo el ojiazul sin sonreír, Burpy y Shaphira saltaron hacia la meca del Shane que se hallaba en el garaje. - Quieren dar un paseo?. Pregunto Eli, las hermanas infierno asintieron. - Ok...Dicho esto el peliazul se monto en su meca y salio del refugio alejándose más y más.

- Despejado. Dijo Karina para avisar a Trixie y Pronto que su hermano se había ido...

Con Danna...

- Así que es hoy. Dijo el ex-lanzador de trucos.

- Espero que funcione...con lo deprimido que esta hoy. Comento la pelirrosa.

- Por que esta deprimido?. Pregunto Mario.

- Por que odia este día, su hermana dice que prefiere luchar contra Blakk otra vez, que vivir este día. Explico Danna.

- Por que alguien odiaría su propio cumpleaños, es muy raro de el...¿que tiene este día?. Pregunto el pizzero.

- Su madre fue asesinada este día cuando 6 años, pero el estuvo en primera fila para verlo, Karina dice que fue de una forma tan cruel, que duro paralizado el tiempo que tardo su padre en llegar, por lo que se fue en 4 horas. Explico la morena con lastima, Mario que paralizado al oír eso, no podía creer que Eli Shane había pasado por tal cosa, él había sufrido bastante cuando dejo los lanzamientos, pero Eli había pasado de las peores, y para más encima, el Shane era más joven, no se creía que un chico viviera con tal carga.

- Ay Dios que horror. Dijo el ex-lanzador con asombro.

- Entonces vendrás?.

- Claro!. Exclamo Mario asustando a la pelirrosa y haciéndola caerse (xD). - Gracias a Eli, no me duele mucho dejar los lanzamientos, y quiero devolverle el favor desde hace rato. Dijo Mario, mientras Danna se levantaba del piso con el ceño fruncido, el pizzero río nerviosamente, Grendell estaba en una mesa y había escuchado todo, y quedo igual que Mario al oír eso "¡¿cuanta carga tiene ese muchacho?!", pensó el capitán del equipo de BabosaBall, así que camino hacia la vitrina.

- Se que esto no me incumbe pero...Antes de que Grendell continuara Danna lo interrumpio.

- Ya se que oías, pero en fin, vendrás?. Pregunto la pelirrosa.

- Claro, el me ayudo a ganar la copa, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Dijo el ex-jefe de ingenieros.

Con Eli...

- Chicas para querían venir?. Pregunto Eli, ya que se encontraban caminando en la caverna comercial. - Ahhh, pequeñas picaronas, más comida, para eso vinimos, no?. Pregunto el peliazul con voz risueña pero sin sonreír, en realidad no era eso que pensaban las babosas pero, algo era algo, ademas podían aprovechar eso para ir comprando, pues su alimento se estaba acabando, y la comida de Pronto...les gustaba ver a Eli con nauseas, saliendo disparado al baño, pero eso no era de sus preferencias que les pasara a ellas (Eli: OIGAN!, Burpy y Shaphira: YOLO!), cuando el Shane vio una cara conocida con caja en manos.

- Hey Kord. Saludo Eli pero sin sonreir, "ay no, el no", pensó el troll. - Hola Kord...hey para que la caja?. Pregunto el peliazul pero sin sonreír.

- Hola Eli...esta caja es que...Kord vio que las babosas infierno le estaban indicando que decir. . - Hey ya viste la hora?...Kord vio a Burpy haciendo que corria desde el hombro de Eli pero ir a ningún lado (Yo: la carrera a ninguna parte LOL, Burpy: ¬¬, Kada (mi hermanita de "Rencuentro Entre Hermanos"):HAY QUE LEEEENDURA DE CARA! Burpy: ¡¿WTF?!). - ME TENGO QUE IR!. Grito el Troll para salir corriendo, sobresaltando y dejando a un confundido Eli atrás.

- Es idea mía o...Arg...y yo creí que este día no podría ser peor. Dijo el peliazul mientras las infierno pensaban "por ahora...pero te quedara el ojo cuadrado cuando lleguemos al refugio"...

En El Refugio...

- Quedo bien. Dijo Pronto al ver el refugio que ahora estaba decorado por telarañas con varios efectos de babosas. - Pero fue gracias a ustedes, Pronto no tiene buen ojo para decorar. Dijo el topoide sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y a la peliazul .

- Pronto, te sientes bien?. Pregunto Karina, pero quien no lo estaria, ERA PRONTO, ese topoide nunca alababa a nadie que no fuera el mismo.

- Si... Dijo el topoide.

- Caballero, trae a Eli. Dijo Trixie a travez del comunicador.

- Esperamos no interrumpir. Dijo Mario...

Con El Caballero...

"¿Donde se habra metido?" Se preguntaba el castaño mientras andaba en su meca, cuando encontro al Shane en la cascada de luz.

- ¡SHANE!. Llamo El Caballero.

- ¿Que pasa?. Pregunto Eli volteando la mirada.

- Es que debes verlo, no tengo palabras para describirlo, es Trixie. Dijo el castaño esperando que el ojiazul le creyera.

- ¡¿TRIXIE?!, ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?!, ANDANDO. Exclamo el peliazul sumido en preocupación, y tanta era su prisa que tumbo al Caballero, Eli tomo su meca y salio disparado como alma que se lleva el diablo, el Caballero al levantarse hizo lo mismo.

"Vaya, al parecer deja toda esa Tristeza, para ver como esta, a eso si que le puedo llamar amor" penso el Caballero al ver como Eli arrancaba (hasta te mando al piso y se fue sin importarle! Muy obvio que esta enamorado de ella! El Caballero: Eso ya es muy obvio pero no me lo tienes que decir. Yo: sry, pero lo hago asi por que yolo. El Caballero: ¿que significa eso?, Yo: la vida solo se vive una vez...deberias salir más para pasar la vida y menos trabajo YOLO!). Al llegar al refugio todo se encontraba a oscuras hasta que...

- SORPRESA!, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELI!. Gritaron, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Elia, Edán (el de "Solamente voz"), Karem, Mateo (El hermano de Romy o "el terremoto"), Romy, Grendell, Danna, Mario, Brodi, Sov, y otras personas en vicebersa...

- Q-Que es todo esto?. Pregunto Eli sorprendido.

- Es tu cumpleaños Shanote. Dijo Danna sonriendo.

- C-Como lo supieron?. Pregunto el Shane, Trixie sonrio avergonzada.

- Bueno, hoy estabas muy decaido, frio...como sea, y quisimos saber la razón, y cuando Karina nos dijo el por que odiabas tu cumpleaños...Antes de que la pelirroja terminara Eli le envio una mirada de "hablaremos esto luego" a su hermana, esta sonrio nerviosamente. - Bueno quisimos animarte. Completo la pelieroja.

- See, quisimos, pero esto fue idea de Trixie Sting, ella planeo todo. Menciono Kord, hacienso sonrojar a la pelirroja.

- Yo no merezco nada de esto. Dijo el peliazul volviendo a sonreir en el día

- CLARO QUE TE LO MERECES, HAS HECHO BASTANTE POR LA GENTE!. Gritaron todos con intenciones de dañar el timpano de Eli, este agrando su sonrisa y abrazo a la pelirroja.

- Gracias Trix, encerio...nadie había hecho tal cosa por mi. Dijo Eli, algo paso entre ellos y se fueron acercando más y màs hasta que se fundieron en un tierno beso, pero se separaron al tiempo que comenzaban aplausos y ovaciones, Eli y Trixie se sonrojaron pero sonrieron.

- Vamos, quien pastel?. Pregunto Kord, al tiempo que ponía un pastel suficiente para los invitados, con el numero 16 en el, y el Troll comenzo a rebanarlo.

Todos celebraron el día, e Eli dejo ese feo trauma, y para él su cumpleaños dejo de ser, **El Día Menos Deseado...**

* * *

**La pregunta de siempre: Les gusto?. Bien otra vez gracias por todos los apoyos y reviews en mis fics, es hermoso saber que les gustan mis fics ;,D.**

**Cuidense mucho y prosupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa**


End file.
